


the passion of the severed arm

by borninthecold (themadlurker)



Series: chatfics and not!fics [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Disabled Character, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Teasing, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/borninthecold
Summary: No one appreciates Ed's romantic gestures.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: chatfics and not!fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063433
Kudos: 2





	the passion of the severed arm

**Author's Note:**

> **me:** Okay but you know the 'love of the cut sleeve post' we both reblogged?  
>  **verbosewordsmith:** yes?  
>  **me:** I’m just saying what if roy fell asleep on ed's arm

winry: ed wtf did you rip it out of the port? do you know how much work that’s gonna be to reattach? what were you thinking???

ed: ...it was an EMERGENCY

AND THEN picture roy waking up

He fell asleep using ed's arm as a pillow... he wakes up still holding it... reaches over looking for the rest of ed... which is MISSING

roy... bursting out into a strategy session, naked, dishevelled, sporting some wild bedhead and wide-eyed with sleepy panic, waving an arm (ed's arm, specifically) around in the air, thinking ed's maybe been kidnapped or something?

And he doesn't see ed behind someone else at first (bc haha short joke) and starts freaking out about how he woke up and ed was just GONE what HAPPENED why didn't anyone wake him where are the SEARCH PARTIES

everyone's just staring at roy and that's not helpful at all what are they thinking??

"...an EMERGENCY, brother?" Al intones and winry starts clutching her sides in silent laughter

FINALLY he sees ed, red-faced and embarrassed. "You hadn't slept in THREE DAYS for that mission I wasn't going to WAKE you."

...at some point roy is going to realize he's naked and have to decide whether using ed's arm to cover himself will make the situation better or worse

"the love of the severed arm" becomes a Thing. Any time ed has his arm around roy and goes to stand up someone leaps up like "hey hey whoa there, I'm sure roy won't mind moving, there's no need to start removing any limbs here!"

ed hates them all forever.


End file.
